Plasma kallikrein is a trypsin-like serine protease secreted by hepatocytes in the liver as an inactive plasma prekallikrein that circulates in plasma either as a free zymogen or as a heterodimer complex bound to high molecular weight kininogen which is activated to give the active plasma kallikrein that can liberate kinins from kininogens in addition to processing other substrates. Kinins are potent mediators of inflammation that act through G protein-coupled receptors such as bradykinin receptors.
Plasma kallikrein is thought to play a role in a number of inflammatory disorders and may have numerous implications in disorders such as hereditary angioedema (HAE), retinopathy or diabetic retinopathy, proliferative and non-proliferative retinopathy, diabetic macular edema (DME), clinically significant macular edema (CSME), cystoid macular edema (CME), CME following cataract extraction, CME induced by cryotherapy, CME induced by uveitis, endophthalmitis, CME following vascular occlusion (e.g. central retina vein occlusion, branch retinal vein occlusion, or hemiretinal vein occlusion), retinal edema, complications related to cataract surgery in diabetic retinopathy, hypertensive retinopathy, retinal trauma, dry and wet aged-related macular degeneration (AMD), polypoidal choroidal vasculopathy (PCV), choroidal neovascularization, posterior vitreous detachment (PVD), ischemic reperfusion injuries, e.g. in all kind of contexts associated with tissue and/or organ transplantation, surgically-induced brain injury, focal cerebral ischemia, global cerebral ischemia, glioma-associated edema, spinal cord injury, pain, ischemia, focal brain ischemia, neurological and cognitive deficits, deep vein thrombosis, stroke, myocardial infarction, acquired angioedema drug-related (ACE-inhibitors), edema, high altitude cerebral edema, cytotoxic cerebral edema, osmotic cerebral edema, obstructive hydrocephalus, radiation induced edema, lymph edema, traumatic brain injury, hemorrhagic stroke (e.g., cerebral stroke or subarachnoid stroke), intracerebral hemorrhage, hemorrhagic transformation of ischemic stroke, cerebral trauma associated with injury or surgery, brain aneurysm, arterio-venous malformation, reduction of blood losses during surgical procedures (e.g. cardiothoracic surgery, such as cardiopulmonary bypass or coronary artery bypass grafting), blood coagulation disorders such as thrombosis, itch, disorders with an inflammation component (such as multiple sclerosis), epilepsy, encephalitis, Alzheimer's disease, excessive daytime sleepiness, essential hypertension, increased blood pressure associated with diabetes or hyperlipidemia, renal insufficiency, chronic kidney disease, heart failure, microalbuminuria, albuminuria, proteinuria, disorders associated with increased vascular permeability (e.g. increased retinal vascular permeability, increased leg, feet, ankle vascular permeability), cerebral hemorrhage, deep vein thrombosis, coagulation from post fibrinolytic treatments, angina, angioedema, sepsis, arthritis (e.g. rheumatoid arthritis, osteoarthritis, infection arthritis), lupus, gout, psoriasis, inflammatory bowel, diabetes, diabetic complications, complications arising from metabolic syndrome, infectious diseases, astrocyte-activation related diseases (e.g. Alzheimer's disease or multiple sclerosis), Parkinson's disease, amyotrophic lateral sclerosis, Creutzfeld-Jacob disease, stroke, epilepsy and trauma (e.g. brain trauma), allergic edema e.g. airflow obstruction in chronic allergic sinusitis or perennial rhinitis; airflow obstruction in acute asthma; serositis associated with systemic lupus erythematosus (SLE), acute respiratory distress syndrome (ARDS) and other diseases.
Plasma kallikrein inhibitors are considered to be useful in the treatment of a wide range of disorders, particularly in the treatment of edema formation in diseases, e.g. edema formation related to ischemic reperfusion injuries, retinopathy or edema-associated diseases, such as hereditary angioedema, macular edema and brain edema. Plasma kallikrein inhibitors are considered to be especially useful in the treatment of retinopathy, e.g. retinopathy associated with diabetes and/or hypertension, and in the treatment of macular edema, e.g. macular edema associated with diabetes and/or hypertension.
Plasma kallikrein inhibitors suitable for therapeutic use should bind potently and with high selectivity to plasma kallikrein. They should be well absorbed from the gastrointestinal tract, be sufficiently metabolically stable and possess favorable pharmacokinetic properties. They should be non-toxic and demonstrate few side-effects.
The compounds of the invention are plasma kallikrein inhibitors and are therefore potentially useful in the treatment of disorders mentioned hereinbefore, particularly should have utility as a treatment to reduce retinal vascular permeability associated with diabetic retinopathy and diabetic macular edema retinopathy or edema-associated diseases.
Other complications of diabetes such as cerebral haemorrhage, nephropathy, cardiomyopathy and neuropathy, all of which have associations with plasma kallikrein may also be considered as targets for a plasma kallikrein inhibitor.
Low molecular weight plasma kallikrein inhibitors are known in the art, for example, the compounds disclosed in WO2013/111108, WO2013/11107 and WO2014/188211.